


Innocence

by nighttime_tea_party



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Incest, M/M, We lack a decent ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_tea_party/pseuds/nighttime_tea_party
Summary: CAUTION: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 130+Also caution: look at the tags.This is what I do when people wish death upon people who ship a ship. I passionately create fan content, even though I'm not passionate about it.Sebastian Michaelis was clearly annoyed. He was annoyed in a way that the Young Master had never witnessed before.It was a question, no, a statement, as carelessly thrown out there as any bedside whisper, but the reply to it had Sebastian's heart skip a beat. That is, if he had something one could call a ‘heart’ at all.





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my worst sin so far. Enjoy.
> 
> Special thanks to ChromeHoplite for betaing this!

Sebastian Michaelis was clearly annoyed. He was annoyed in a way that the Young Master had never witnessed before.

Sebastian was not particularly easy to annoy. It was enough for young Earl Phantomhive to refuse a meal but then demand for cake, or have his demon work through a particularly great workload. A butler's work aesthetic, however, forbade him to complain. Most of all, Sebastian demanded of himself to be the perfect butler, and a perfect butler could live up to any expectation without a single complaint. Merely a furrowed brow did he allow himself, and this served to his master's amusement.

Now, however, Sebastian was frightening. It was not often that the boy that was bound to him felt a genuine chill run down his spine when he looked at Sebastian but now was one of these times.

Master and servant were in bed together, the butler sitting in between the Earl's bared legs, leaning over an erection coated in fresh saliva. It was a question, no, a statement, as carelessly thrown out there as any bedside whisper, but the reply to it had Sebastian's heart skip a beat. That is, if he had something one could call a ‘heart’ at all.

“Young Master, how is it that, at my touch, your immature body moves and jerks in such a shamelessly indulging way? It's almost as if you have never known anything else than to be touched.” Just this and nothing more.

Sebastian closed his lips around his master's shaft again. The words rang in the boy's ears and he laughed. It had not yet been long ago that the two opposing parties in this Faustian contract had agreed on broadening the colourful palette of services offered to the human boy by the addition of sexual activities. It was an addition that provided each of them a sense of power: The master had found a new way of taking advantage of his servant, whereas the demon indulged in the classic sin of corrupting a virgin’s body.

The Young Master chuckled as he saw their power balance shift in his favour. “That is because I knew nothing but to be touched by _him_ for a long time.”

And there it was, the moment. It took a mere matter of a second for Sebastian to understand the reply and deduce the identity of _him_. The demon lifted himself from the boy. He needed a moment. Something within him had caught fire, and it was not a good fire.

Sebastian’s eyes gave view to the blaze that had started within him. The boy saw something ugly, incredibly ugly and restless bloom within the demon's mind. It scared and excited him and he chuckled once again. “Did you think you were the first one to have me like this?”

No reply. Just fire.

The boy reached for the face of the man that was this demon’s current disguise. “Oh, no. How terrible. It seems you did.”

Sebastian froze in his movements, desperately trying to contain any show of these ugly and weak emotions that he would have enjoyed accusing humans of at any other time. _How dare someone else touch his toy before him_.

“Young Master, I admit I am indeed rather surprised, as you have never given a single hint to this history of yours up until now.”

“I'm not obliged to tell you everything about myself, am I, Sebastian? If we ignore our hierarchy for a moment and pretend to be equals, I know nothing about you, either, do I?”

That was different. The demon currently known as Sebastian had lived a lifetime unimaginable to a simple human, a mostly boring lifetime, not much of it of relevance to the current contractee. The human boy liked to treat Sebastian like an object he owned but actually, it was the other way around. Sebastian was pleasing the boy for what little he had left, until all of him would belong to Sebastian forever. The demon found himself thinking that it was only fitting for him to know about all significant experiences that the boy had had even before him. Most of all, the knowledge that somebody else had been playing with his toy way before him, that he was not the first one to have his fun with his bait.

Sebastian said none of this, however. He just swallowed and replied, “Of course not, my lord.” What a disgrace it would have been to voice these oppositions. Completely out of place for a mere servant.

The boy watched the turmoil behind his current lover’s eyes. What an incredible sight. Never would he have thought that his flawless, ice-cold butler would be shaken by so little words. Telling him more promised to be entertaining.

“Of course, we didn't know what we were doing. We were secluded children, my brother and I. Naive and needy. Our parents loved us dearly but in the end, it was always just the two of us. We didn't know many other children besides Elizabeth, and Elizabeth only came to visit us ever so often, so the both of us were the only peers we had.”

The boy sat up to position himself in a way that was more comfortable for telling stories. Sebastian drew back to grant the boy the space the both of them needed.

“You see, my brother and I, the both of us had our own beds, in our own rooms, but most nights we would insist on sleeping together in one bed. It had been like this for as long as I could remember, and I think our parents and the house staff found it cute. It was one of these normal nights, that we went straight to bed after our bath. We had been kissed goodnight already, but the room was brightly lit by an almost-full moon. Neither of us was particularly tired that night and we found ourselves chatting and giggling and planning all sorts of mischief for the next day and at some point, we just lay there, hugging each other, and our conversation became calmer.

It was normal for us to hug a lot, we had always been very close, after all. That night, however, the feel of each other's still slightly damp hair between our fingers and the smell of soap intoxicated us.

Eventually, we just looked at each other, perfect mirror images. It is a unique feeling, I think. To look at your reflection and have a completely sentient being, someone with his own unique will, look back at you. We knew each other better than anyone else, yet we knew hardly anything about ourselves. It was nice to hug each other, but it also felt nice to touch each other's cheeks. It felt nice to sit in the bathtub together, when we were playing and our legs brushed against each other's and we scrubbed each other's backs. So wouldn't it feel even nicer to hug, and feel each other's skin like in the bathtub? Not have the fabric of our nightgowns between us?

It was _him_ that made the suggestion to undress but I found it a perfect idea. Naked, we went back to hugging each other. We tangled our legs and united in a tight embrace. He felt soft, warm and made for me, you know. His body was mine, and mine was his; we dared asking questions and exploring possibilities with each other that a person without a copy would keep to himself. For this reason, neither of us questioned what we were doing, even though we knew perfectly well that decent people wouldn't just be naked with anyone else for no reason. But we were one. It also seemed perfectly normal when we softly stroked each other, first backs, then hips, then bellies and chests.

It did seem a little weird when we felt our penises raise their heads and poke at each other but we were one and we looked at each other in hope of finding out more about the odd occurrence. We vaguely understood that it had to do with our hugging and that we better not ask our parents about it because being naked in the first place was indecent, after all. It was _him_ that first made me lie back and spread my legs to give him view. With only the moonlight, it was hard for him to see all details and he came very close to me. My twin brother still didn't understand anything more but the feel of his breath around me teased me so much that I grew even harder, and he watched my erection grow in size. Well, to the extent that it could grow back then.

I felt hot, so incredibly hot, and I told him just that. He grabbed me, I whined and he asked me how it felt, because he had wanted to touch himself this way but was a little scared to do it, so he had decided to experiment with my body instead. I told him that he did the right thing, that it felt good. He was happy at his brilliant success and asked me if I wanted to touch him too. Of course I did. He lay down next to me again and then we touched each other, eye to eye, clumsy hands but needy bodies. We mirrored each other's arousal, even though we didn't know what it was that we were feeling. As my hands were on him and his on me, we gave each other little pecks on our lips and tried our best not to be too loud. Our hands eventually found their ways around each other's shoulders again and we just rubbed our lower bodies together. It felt so good, like nothing we had ever known before, and that's what we told each other. We both were rock hard and as large as children our age could be and our bodies confused but also enchanted us. I loved how he felt against me, I told him. He told me that he loved me, that I was the sweetest little brother anyone could ever have had. He told me that he never wanted to stop kissing me because he loved me so much, and that he wanted to kiss me between my legs because he loved the warm feeling we both felt there so much, and he asked me if I would kiss him there too, to which I agreed.

He lifted himself from me, turned around to face my privates and I was greeted by his. I raised my head so I could give him a kiss onto the backside of his erection and he did the same thing in response. Then, however, he asked me whether I could remember the way the adults kissed each other on the mouth when they thought nobody was looking. I could remember. That was the way he kissed me for the second time. I had wanted to do the same to him, I really did, but I couldn't. He made me feel too good.

It was only a matter of a few more moments for his kisses to drive me so wild that I reached my very first climax. It was dry then, of course. My brother just felt me jerk beneath his loving mouth, push myself deep between his lips and then collapse onto the mattress. My sudden exhaustion worried him but I knew that I had reached the goal of our adventure. I told him that I was dizzy, felt light and heavy at the same time, that it was wonderful and that I wanted my beloved brother to feel the same way. He turned around and laid down onto his back. With the little strength that I had left, I kissed him in return, as well as I could. He, too, quickly came at the touch of my dedicated lips and wet tongue.

We went back into a deep embrace. I was his and he was mine, we were indeed one and we had never felt more as one than that night. Yet both of us somehow knew that it was better to keep our unison a secret from everyone that wasn't us. And we were brilliant at keeping secrets. I think all identical twins are. Before sleep got the better of us, we managed to get dressed again. From that night on, we would play our little game on a regular basis and nobody ever caught us.”

Sebastian had listened patiently to the whole story. The single remaining twin brother at his hands could not read his expression anymore. Was it contempt? Jealousy? Pure, overwhelming arousal? Did the thought of two of his kind all over each other turn the demon on? Yes, the boy thought, that was not entirely implausible. What else was to be expected from a native of hell, than to find enjoyment in the innocent sins of lonely little children?

Sebastian was, indeed, almost driven to madness by the agitation that the image of the two identical, yet different boys making a most sinful kind of love to each other ignited within him. He was terribly aroused and he hated it. He still wished he had been the one to claim his contractual partner’s body for the first time, yet at the same time, he wished he would have been able to spy on the children, whisper dirty little ideas into their ears, maybe even break the privacy of their secret games and leave them no choice but to let him play along.

The boy spoke again. “You look like you want to fuck me to death now. Do you want to fuck me to death, Sebastian?”

After a moment of consideration, Sebastian replied truthfully, “...yes, this might be the best possible description of my current state. I fail to find a more fitting one.”

The Young Master smirked. Finally spilling his secret had paid off. He had successfully distressed the strong demon that seemed to have no weaknesses into a state of angry arousal that left him to his master's mercy. Ultimately however, the position of power, as well as the childhood memories, had a similarly arousing effect on the boy and he could not wait to unleash the beast in front of him.

That night, the demon currently known by the name Sebastian Michaelis fucked the consciousness out of his young protégé, for it was _Sebastian Michaelis_ that this boy belonged to now, the boy's sanity was _his_ to take away and the remaining Phantomhive twin would learn to understand his role at the mercy of this demon.


End file.
